


(Jumping Carnival) Mayhem

by haruyashimajana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fanfiction, HSJ as students, M/M, Morimoto Ryutaro's very short cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/pseuds/haruyashimajana
Summary: One night of mayhem in Johnnys Magic School?





	(Jumping Carnival) Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnReading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnReading/gifts).



> -from LJ-  
> https://jana-ey1290.livejournal.com/11077.html  
> Original posting date: 13th July 2017
> 
> Based on the opening VTR of Jumping Carnival. Yep the fic has been WIP for that long.
> 
> ❤ Happy Birthday Ann-chan!! ❤  
> and Happy (early) Halloween~~~

-1  
Inoo glanced out the window as he lazily waved his hand to put books back to their respective places on the shelves. The sky has turned dark purple and the stars are starting to twinkle.  
“Nearly dinner time, Yabu,” he said to the only other person in the library.  
“Just a second.” Yabu was happily writing in the air with his wand. Hikaru came flying in, literally flying with his manipulation of air that he was so proud of, making Inoo sigh at a few books that fell off the trolley because of the sudden gush of wind.  
“Oops, sorry Inoo-chan,” Hikaru said with a grin, before wrinkling his nose at the trolley. “But you can finish this tomorrow. Come on, dinner! Yama-chan told me to make sure you guys come tonight or else.”  
Yabu came forward with an excited face at that exact time, cutting off Inoo’s “ _or else what, that chibi_ -”.  
“Hikaruuuu look!” he exclaimed, writing in the air again.  
“Jumping Carnival?” Hikaru and Inoo both read out loud, making identical confused face.  
“See! You both can read it,” Yabu said happily, eyes disappearing into slits. “I can write from behind and the letters aren’t backwards!”  
“Why Jumping Carnival?” Inoo asked, but Yabu didn’t seem to hear him.  
Hikaru shrugged at Inoo’s question, then blew gently so the words disappear.  
“Come on you two, dinner time.”  
A loud clang stopped them from getting out the door, and just as well, as a tall figure ran past at full speed, yelling “HEEELP MEEE!!! YAMA-CHAN! KEITO! CHII-CHAN!! WAAAAH!!!” followed by a loudly clanking suit of armour, parts of its body glowing at intervals.  
“Oi Yuto! No running in the hallway! This is a bad example to the juniors!” Hikaru shouted.  
There was no answer, not that they expected it.  
“What could Keito possibly do with that thing?” Inoo wondered out loud.  
“Make it fall for another suit of armour?” Hikaru suggested.  
“Can dinner survive whatever damage it’ll cause?” Yabu walked ahead, peeking around the corner. “I’m starting to feel really hungry right now.”

  
-2  
“I told you it’s not that kind of power!”  
It’s rare to see Keito looking so annoyed, but maybe he was just channeling the person in front of him. Kikuchi Fuma looked equally as frustrated.  
Yamada was quietly sitting at his desk, hidden behind a tower of books, but then he pushed his chair back and making the two start violently.  
“I thought Kento is already your boyfriend?” Yamada asked the younger student, raising an eyebrow.  
“He kept flirting with everyone!” Fuma threw his hand up in despair.  
“That’s just the way he is. Keito already confirmed that Kento loves you. He’s an empath, not a cupid,” Yamada said coolly, arms crossed.  
“I could maybe go with you and confirm it again?” Keito suggested.  
“No, you aren’t going anywhere,” Yamada pointed at Keito, “and you need to go talk with Kento,” he pointed at Fuma. “Now might be a good time, before I put you both in the dungeons.”  
As Fuma shuffled off, Keito looked at Yamada who was looking at the door Fuma just passed through.  
“Thank you,” he said.  
“You need to learn to say no,” Yamada said in reply. “I hope everyone will be at dinner tonight. I have something I want to say.”  
By everyone he meant their ragtag group of nine, all of them prefects of the school. Yamada may have many friends and admirers in the school, but there are only eight people he would implicitly trust with his life. He was looking at a little box on his desk, wringing his fingers together.  
“If it’s about Yuto then everyone already knows,” Keito muttered, Yamada oblivious to the pink hearts that Keito can see popping up around him. But eh, only Keito can see those.  
  


-3  
Takaki heard the muffled clanging and banging from somewhere in the castle but ignored them in favour of concentrating on the tiny flame on his palm, trying to make it grow steadily and vertically for at least a foot high. It is really important for him to get this, because he wanted to be able to control its shape. Behind him, Chinen lay atop Takaki's robes draped on several chairs put together, sleeping soundly.  
Then something clanged right outside his door, breaking his concentration and making the fire flare out, nearly burning his eyebrows off. He cursed and glared at the door, although no one opened it. Chinen stirred, mumbling incomprehensible words as he pushed himself up.  
“It’s nothing, Chii, go back to sleep.”  
Chinen shook his head. “It’s almost dinnertime. Yama-chan got-” he yawned widely, “-got something to say. Yutti or something.”  
“Yuto or something? I thought everyone already knows?”  
Chinen shrugged. “Making it official? Come on. I’m starving.”  
  


-4  
“Okay, that’s the last of it,” Daiki muttered, looking up at his handiwork. “Yama-chan had better appreciate this.”  
The thousand tiny balls of lights twinkled slowly overhead, magically powered. Feeling satisfied, he clapped his hand once and the lights extinguished, then clapped once more to see it reignite.  
“I’m a genius, surely,” he said, grinning to himself, clapping again to stop the lightshow. He looked around the room to make sure he left nothing, exited and skipped the full length of the corridor given that no one is around to see him. He slowed as he heard arguing voices and caught the conversation of two younger students passing by. He sighed silently seeing that even juniors are taller than him.  
“I’m telling you, Yuto-senpai got a live suit of armour chasing him! Why won’t you believe me Ryuu-chan?”  
“Because you keep telling lies and getting me into trouble?”  
Daiki blinked at that information, turning the other way to search for Yamada instead. Trust Yuto to get into trouble right before Yamada’s carefully planned group dinner.  
He turned a corner and barely avoided being run over by… a suit of armour?  
“What the-”  
It ran straight ahead and then turned right. A moment later Yuto came running and yelling from the direction the suit of armour emerged and turned left. They didn’t seem to acknowledge Daiki’s presence.  
Daiki blinked.  
“Okay, yeah, I want no part in this, you hear me?” he said out loud, watching the ceiling warily.  
“Who are you talking to?” Someone asked from behind him. Daiki whirled around in defensive pose, yelling out a battle cry before he saw who it was.  
“Inoo-chan! Don’t scare people like that!”  
Inoo grinned in response. Yabu and Hikaru were following behind him, and for a split second Daiki locked eyes with Hikaru to see the sparkle of mischief before a flashlight shined onto his face. He stood there crossing his arms, unfazed by Hikaru’s antics.  
“Eh? It doesn’t work?” Hikaru frowned.  
“It works all right, I just don’t make it work,” Daiki said, turning away to hide his smile by rubbing under his nose. Sometimes people forget that he can manipulate lights. Oh well, people forget about other people’s powers about half the time in this school, what with so many varying types of powers that came with new students each year.  
He went to check on the forked hallway where Yuto and the armour emerged from.  
“It’s not broken, Hikaru, don’t worry,” Yabu patted Hikaru’s back. “It’s not like electricity can short-circuit here.”  
“Hey guys, I think we have another one of those magic shortcuts here,” Daiki called out. The other three approached him and Yabu patted the stonework with his wand.   
“Wasn’t Yamada supposed to have it all under control?” Hikaru asked.  
  


-5  
Clanging noises which sounded like footsteps could be heard going past the door and Keito rapidly turned around on his seat, but the door did not budge and the sound went further away.  
What could cause that noise? Something was feeling loving… Keito shook his head, frowning at the odd thought. No one was within the vicinity, since Yamada had left to check on the preparations. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he looked around. There are supposedly no ghosts in the castle and the ayakashi always kept to the forest.  
“I should go to the dining hall,” he said out loud and waited. Nothing happened. He exhaled in relief and went to get his robes before opening the door, right in front of Takaki who had raised his knuckles to knock.  
“Oh, hey there Keito,” Takaki said with a smile. Chinen lingered behind him, yawning widely and getting into the room to get his own robes.  
“Ah-um… did you see anyone passing by earlier? I heard some really noisy footsteps.”  
Takaki shook his head. “It’s just us.”  
“Okay…” Keito felt it was better if he just dropped the matter and changed the subject. “So, to dining hall?”  
“Actually…” Chinen started, then stopped as Yuto’s yell filled the hallway.  
“RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! THE ARMOUR AWAKENS!!!”  
They turned to see Yuto running off into another hallway. Chinen blinked, looking fully awake this time. This castle is seriously weird even for magic people’s standards.  
“Oh.” Keito hit his right fist to his left palm, his face showing realization. “It’s armour noise.”  
”Oi, Yuto! Yama-chan’s dinner!” Takaki hollered after Yuto who of course didn’t answer. “What was that about?”  
“I think we should loo-WAAAH!” Keito’s scream made Chinen startled, turning and flailing his arms right into Takaki’s arms, which made Takaki stagger backwards onto the wall, while Keito flattened himself against the other wall. All three of them watched as an armour ran towards them, stopped, pulled both Takaki and Chinen up and dusting them off, and then hugged Keito.  
“Uh… thanks?” Chinen said uncertainly.  
The armour continued on running after that.  
“If that’s the one Yutti says to run for my life for, I’m going to lock both Ryosuke and Yutti in the dungeons,” Chinen said crossly, face showing devious promise.  
“Would that be productive?” Takaki asked, looking genuinely curious.  
“It’s… hearts,” Keito was still frozen in place, blinking a lot.  
“… What?”  
  


-6  
Yamada prided himself on being calm in almost any situation. Note, almost. So maybe it is just like him to just sigh upon hearing a yell that very definitely belongs to his… ahem, significant other. But it alarmed him when Yuto’s yell got cut off rather abruptly.  
“Yutti?” he called, abandoning the table setting and sticking his head out of the doorway. No one is in sight. Yamada blinked and narrowed his eyes as he noticed the irregular waves of magic in the air and the existence of an extra hallway that shouldn’t be there at the moment.  
“Again? This is what, sixteenth this month?” he grumbled, looking around before waving his hands and fixing it.  
“Now what to do…” he sighed, internally warring with himself. On one hand, he would really like to finish setting the table just the way he liked it, but on the other hand, there is concern on the whereabouts of the person for whom he was doing this for. And that Yamada is just about the only student with the power of space manipulation left in the school at the moment. Yabu could probably deal with it, but slower. “Maybe I should…” he picked up a napkin, and then dropped it back onto the table. “Oh screw it.”  
  


-7  
Takaki frowned at the forked hallways in front of him.  
“I don’t remember seeing these two corridors before,” Keito said behind him.  
“There should be only one, and I don’t know which one is the real one,” Chinen said, his face showing resignation.  
“Yama-chan would know, wouldn’t he?” Keito asked. Chinen nodded. It's about the only thing he would concede defeat to Yamada.  
“Yabu-kun should be too. Why is it that when we face these things, they aren’t with us?” Takaki said, tossing a fireball in his palm absent-mindedly while Keito edged away.  
“At least they aren’t acting up during day time, who knew how many classes we'll be late to then,” Chinen said while tapping the stone wall. Maybe if he tap it a certain way, the real corridor would reveal itself.  
Takaki snorted. “Yeah, I’m sure everyone would enjoy that.”  
“Most of them think you’re the hottest senior of the decade.” Chinen eyed the fireball. “Literally.”  
“The whole school thinks you’re the cutest prefect of the century and they wouldn’t even dream of crossing you. I know I wouldn’t,” Takaki said, throwing the fireball into the left hallway and watching it extinguish a short distance in before ruffling Chinen’s hair.  
Chinen smirked. “Does that mean  _you_  think I’m the cutest prefect of the century?”  
“Um… guys?” Keito’s voice held an edge of panic that they would have normally ignored since he usually sounded like that, but the tugging on both their arms made them turn towards him, who was looking behind them with wide eyes.  
Keito pulled them down just as a giant fireball whizzed past above their heads. Takaki stood up immediately, gesturing with both arms at the fireball, making it stop and turn towards him. He shrunk it gradually before extinguishing it, making sure it is completely gone.  
"I bet that means that way is fake," Chinen said, marching over to the right.  
  


-8  
Unlike Takaki, Chinen and Keito, Yabu and the other three were a bit more adventurous. After finding the so-called magic shortcut, they quite happily went in. But now they are suddenly facing a long weird hallway with mirrors on either side of the walls, and their reflections... don't quite look like their reflections. Their faces are the same, but their clothes are different. On the left, their reflections had on complicated looking pink and black leather combat wear, and on the right, they were checker patterned and have really shiny… buttons? The four of them with checkered clothes were differentiated by colours. And the room is not reflecting back for eternity like it should be.  
Yabu’s pink and black counterpart immediately pointed a sniper rifle at him. His green and checkered counterpart raised his hands up in surrender. Yabu did likewise.   
"I really don't like this." Daiki said somewhere to his right. Each of them was held at gunpoint, in Daiki’s case it was a shuriken while Hikaru's counterpart is holding a boomerang.  
"Whose idea it was to use the magic shortcut again?" Inoo asked.  
"All of us agreed, actually," Hikaru said, making faces to the other side. Yabu could see his yellow checkered counterpart doing the same thing.  
His reflection said something, glancing to his comrades, who must also have replied something. They can't hear what was being said. Behind them, their checkered reflections, upon seeing the interactions, have lowered their arms and talking to each other as well, no voice could be heard.  
"If we can't hear them, maybe their bullets can't harm us either."  
Other Hikaru's boomerang flew to hit him on his elbow.  
"Ow! What- that's not fair! We can't hear them but they can hear us? And hit us? They're mirrors!" Hikaru grumbled as all on the end point of weapons put their hands up again. Yabu saw the yellow-clad Hikaru grimace and massage his own elbow.  
A door materialised at the end of the hallway, and Yamada stepped in. He took one look at the standoff, sighed and raised his hands.  
The mirrors disappeared, but not before Yabu saw Inoo's pink reflection firing off green glowing nets that trapped their checkered reflections.  
The hallway returned to normal.  
"We're free!" Hikaru exclaimed, dancing on the spot. Daiki and Inoo collapsed together with backs to each other, saying in identical tone "we're saved...". Yamada just had an amused face as he sidestepped Hikaru's attempt to hug him.  
Yabu wanted to ask why Yamada's reflections are just the same, but then shrugged. Some things are best left unknown.  
They all found themselves in a room near the kitchen that is near their intended destination, which Yabu was sure was rather far from where they were previously, without anymore interruptions of magic shortcuts. Yabu frowned at the thought. He was worried if Yamada is overusing his powers.  
"Has any of you seen Yuto anywhere?" Yamada asked looking at each of them.  
"Last we saw him, he's being chased by a suit of armour," Daiki replied.  
"South wing, I think? But the castle is being naughty tonight, so I really don't know," Yabu tapped his wand on the walls lightly. He is thankful that it’s curfew already. There should be less people walking into strange magic shortcuts that showed strange semi-homicidal versions of themselves.  
"A suit of armour you say..." Yamada said absentmindedly, walking out muttering to himself. When Daiki called to him and looked out the door, he already disappeared.  
“I wouldn’t worry too much about him,” Hikaru said, patting Daiki’s shoulder.  
  


-9  
“Oh, Yama-chan!” Keito exclaimed when he saw Yamada walking out of another hallway. “We’re saved!”  
“You have no idea how many fake turns we got into.” Takaki said.  
“I need to find Yuto though…”  
“We’re tagging along with you,” Chinen said firmly. “Lead the way.”  
Glancing dubiously at the shorter prefect, Yamada walked ahead, throwing his right arm up dramatically when they encounter a seemingly innocent window, which turned into an entrance to an upwards staircase. Delicious smells wafted down to them and Keito’s stomach grumbled.  
“I thought the kitchen is supposed to be downwards.” Chinen said with his eyebrows raised.  
“It is. We’re underground now,” Yamada said.  
“Ooh, dungeons!” Takaki said with entirely too much enthusiasm.  
“Nope, dungeons are even lower.”  
Takaki was about to say something more when a familiar noise reached them.  
“Armour-san?” Keito asked uncertainly. There was neither sign nor sound of Yuto though, and when they rounded a corner the armour was at the end of the hallway, walking dejectedly if that was even possible. Parts of its body are still glowing at intervals. And it actually perked up as it spotted them.  
“I think it’s lost Yutti.” Chinen said, making Yamada turn to look at him.  
“Yutti made this?”  
“Don’t know,” Chinen shrugged. “Yutti was running around with this armour chasing him and he screamed… what was it again?”  
“Beware the armour awakens or something like that.” Takaki supplied.  
“We’re in a magic school, not a haunted house,” Yamada rolled his eyes. “This is like your magic, why didn’t you fix it?”  
“Eh, it’s not dangerous. Ne Keito?” Chinen said.  
The armour has reached them now and hugged Yamada, who looked surprised and didn’t move away.  
“It likes you,” Keito said, watching the armour intently.  
“Okay…” Yamada tried to inch away but the armour is still clinging to him.  
“Yama-chan I’ll save you!” Suddenly Yuto’s voice echoed in the hallway.  
“Yutti wait-“ the armour had seen Yuto and let go of Yamada to rush at him.  
There was a painful-sounding crash… which is really Yuto headbutting the armour while the armour picked him up and sort of jumping while hugging him. Almost like it is happy to see him?  
“Yuto, it’s happy to see you.”  
Yep, there is the confirmation from our resident empath.  
“Yeah well my head is not happy being handled like a rattle toy!”  
Yamada was standing at the side with palms raking over his face and hair (probably regretting his life choices) and then shouted out, “enough of that! Yuto, just restore him… it, whatever it is back to normal, and we’ll be on our way.”  
“But I don’t know how.”  
They all steered clear of the couple as Yamada emitted a darkly murderous aura around him.  
  


-10  
Chinen stopped the magic reanimating the armour and Yamada tapped a wall to open into another corridor, an empty niche being revealed to them. Both Takaki and Yuto heaved the now lifeless armour back to its place. Yamada is firmly holding on to Yuto's drumsticks.  
"What time is it? We are definitely late for dinner of any sort." Chinen said offhandedly. Yamada made a face.  
"It's about half past eight, right now?" Keito said uncertainly after looking at his watch. Chinen yawned. Yamada sighed, waving his hand one more time to make a door appear, and Keito opened the door, peeking inside first. There was a shout from inside, Daiki's voice carrying over. "What the- Keito?"  
"We're all here," Keito said. There was a dramatic gasp from Hikaru and someone clapping their hands and Inoo's voice saying, "no, just once, Hikaru, stop it."  
"Okay," Yabu shouted over, and Keito finally opened the door wide, admitting the other four behind him. Yamada rushed inside to see the nine table settings perfectly arranged.  
"I finished it, following the ones you've done," Inoo said, a note of pride in his voice. Yamada laughed slightly. "Thanks, Inoo-chan."  
"I helped too, you know!" Hikaru chimed in from the other side.  
"Yes, yes, and nearly made everything fly away too," Inoo said dismissively.  
"I did not!"  
"Okay stop it you two," Yabu intervened, ever the peacemaker.  
Dinner is served, and finally the last of dessert is cleared away.  
Finally, the main event. Eh, the dinner is not the main event? Pssh, of course not. Not tonight at least. Yamada glanced to Daiki, who mimed clapping his hands. Yuto saw the exchange and pouted. Chinen rolled his eyes and made an exaggerated gesture of yawning, slumping at Takaki's shoulder.  
"Okay, well, actually I have something to say," Yamada said in a rush. Sleep deprived Chinen will be a nightmare to handle. "Nakajima Yuto." Said person widened his eyes at Yamada. It has been awhile since his full name is spoken. Yamada breathed deeply once, slowly taking out the little box in his pocket. Then he clapped his hands once.  
Twinkling lights replaced the torches that suddenly went out in the room, spelling out 'Will you marry me?' above Yamada's head. Yuto broke into a gasp, followed by Hikaru who did it more dramatically but whacked on the head by both Yabu and Inoo.  
"We've been together for a long time, Yuto, and faced so much. I can't imagine my life without you. I also want our friends to be our witnesses as we start this new chapter in our life. What do you say, Yuto?" Yamada slid the box forward, a ring nestled inside.  
Yuto gulped. Chinen mimed a death sentence if he refused behind Yamada, and hesitantly he nodded. Yamada broke into a huge smile, putting the ring onto Yuto's finger.  
The others broke into a cheer around them, and Yamada pulled him into a hug.  
  


-11  
That night Yamada snuck into Yuto's bed, startling the latter who is staring up at the bed's canopy.  
"You hesitated," Yamada said without preamble. Yuto turned his head slightly. "Eh?"  
"Your answer." Yamada didn't turn towards him, merely staring up like Yuto did earlier. "You hesitated to answer my proposal."  
Yuto cleared his throat. "Yama-chan, that's just because I was surprised."  
"It's okay if you say no," Yamada said, but Yuto definitely could hear sadness there. "Regardless of what Chinen gestured to you behind my back. I am prepared for that possibility."  
"Ryosuke," Yuto reached over to turn Yamada's face towards him, staring straight into his eyes. "My answer won't change." He pulled Yamada closer and nuzzled his nose.  
"It's just that you beat me to it. I was planning to propose too, actually."  
"Eh, really?"  
"Ryosuke, do you remember our first meeting?"   
Yamada scrunched up his nose.  
"How could I forget? I wanted to run away from this place but I kept getting nowhere, and all of a sudden this huge something blocked my way and you were behind it."  
"It's that armour, actually." Yuto laughed.  
"For real? As I recall, it was way way bigger back then."  
"You've grown up, that's what happened."  
"Then? What were you planning with that armour? You ran away from it earlier."  
"I wasn't planning anything with it. Where it stood, that's my usual place to think. I was... trying to release some nervous energy, I guess." As if remembering something, Yuto bolted upright and held out his hand. "Hey, give me back my drumsticks."  
Yamada rolled his eyes but complied. He actually did want to give them back earlier.  
"Now that you're here..." Yuto put the drumsticks on the bedside table and pulled the drawer, taking something out.  
"Yamada Ryosuke, will you marry me?" Yuto held out a ring but didn't wait for Yamada's answer before he took Yamada's hand on top of the blanket to slid the ring on his finger. Yamada sat up, looking at the ring, and then at Yuto's face.  
He smiled gently, cupping Yuto's face and gave him a chaste kiss.  
"I just want to pop the question too," Yuto muttered against Yamada's lips. "Even though I haven't planned anything."  
"Will you two just go get a room and let me sleep," Chinen's voice sounded in the darkness, making them both stifle a gasp and Yamada scrambling off Yuto's bed. They forgot while they're talking, that they share a room with Chinen and Keito, and Chinen's bed is next to Yuto's.  
Yuto pulled Yamada's arm just as he got off the bed, giving him one last kiss. Yamada giggled uncharacteristically, failing to avoid a charmed pillow thrown from Chinen's direction which smacked him on his head once before flying back to its owner, and went back to his own bed.  
Tomorrow will be a good day. Maybe. Definitely.  
  


  
End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, will you consider to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D78ZM7)?
> 
> Original post on LJ has longer note (hidden under spoiler) that told some background info on how the fic came to be, if you are curious about it. 
> 
> Sorry for using this fic, Ann-chan, I promise you'll get a proper gift later huhuhu


End file.
